


Easy

by rosenclaw_stark79



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenclaw_stark79/pseuds/rosenclaw_stark79
Summary: Doyoung's boyfriend (one of the members) breaks up with him because they've developed romantic feelings for another one of the members and feel like they're emotionally cheating, or something. Little do they know, that member happens to have feelings for Doyoung, too. Feelings they're not willing to compromise on.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Easy by Troye Sivan (feat. Kacey Musgraves and Mark Ronson). I am obsessed with this song and as soon as I saw the music video, I pictured Ten and Doyoung covering it. It'd be epic. Would recommend listening to it as you read. Let's also throw in Doyoung's cover of Breathin, shall we?
> 
> I love NCT, dearly, and really just want them to be happy and fulfilled (in all senses of the word).

“Johnny didn't tell me what he was going to do before he went to meet you.”

“What difference does it make?”

“I didn't want you to break up.”

“What you want doesn't really matter in this situation.”

“Doyoung... please.”

Ten’s eyes were begging him to listen.

“Okay, what do you want?”

“I want to know what it's like to have your fingers inside me.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, just a fraction, which showed Ten that he was listening.

“I want you to lean into my touch, not pull away. I want to know what it's like for you to depend on me. I want to be the only person who understands what's going on inside your head. I want to see you cry and I want to wipe away your tears. I want to talk dirty to you in Mandarin. I want to make sure you eat and I want you to cook for me. I want you to look at me the way that you look at the other members. Actually, no. I want you to look at me like you look at Johnny but I want you to look at me  _ more _ than you look at Johnny. I want you to not be able to tear your eyes away from me. I want you to pull on my hair when I gag on your cock. I want you to think of me all the time. I want you to want to be with me. I don’t give a shit about anybody else. I want you, Doyoung. And I want Dongyoung. I want everything.”

They stood in silence as Ten waited for the other man to process his words. But he couldn't help continuing.

“I want you to fuck me harder than he fucks you.”

“Fucked. Past tense.” 

“As if it's going to stay that way, now.”

“So that's what this was? It didn't sound like just an attempt to get us to stay together.”

“And it's not. I mean it.”

Ten scrambled into Doyoung's lap where he sat on the couch. A hand resting on each of the man’s cheeks.

“Please believe me,” he whispered.

Doyoung did.

He pushed the hair off the other’s face with both hands before resting them on his thighs.

“What do you want?” He murmured back.

Any further thoughts were cut off when Ten’s lips pressed against his. He breathed deeply, using both arms to pull the other closer, leaving not an inch of space between them. Ten whimpered at the close contact, grinding himself down and opening his mouth wider for the searing brush of Doyoung’s tongue.

As neither were prepared for the situation, this was the best they could do. Sounds escaped Ten unconsciously as he built up a rhythm, Doyoung assisting him with both hands tightly gripping his hips.

Endurance wasn’t the point; they were both far too desperate for that. No longer having the breath to kiss, they panted into one another’s mouths, maintaining eye contact for longer than they ever had before. This was what Ten wanted, to see into his soul. To be the only object of his attention.

Ten could’ve sobbed when he came, body freezing and trying until the last to meld himself into Doyoung. The other let out a cry, head buried in Ten’s neck. They sat still for a moment, catching their breath before Doyoung made to get up.

Ten panicked.

“Don’t leave me,” he pleaded, voice barely more than a whisper, arms tightening around the other’s neck.

Doyoung pressed a slow, gentle kiss to his neck.

“We need to get cleaned up,” he slid his hands under Ten’s ass and stood, easily holding the other in his arms. “You can borrow my clothes.”

They locked eyes again; Ten scanning for reassurance and some semblance of security despite their very one-sided conversation from earlier. Doyoung, somehow, managed to give it to him.

“We’ll figure it out,” he answered, brushing his nose gently against the other’s and kissing him gently on his full, now swollen, lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else frustrated or confused by the tension between these two? Just me?


End file.
